$\left(8x + 6\right)^2 = \ ?$
Solution: $= \left(8x + 6\right)\left(8x + 6\right)$ $= 8x \cdot \left(8x + 6\right) + 6 \cdot \left(8x + 6\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 8x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + \left( 48x + 48x \right) + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + 96x + \left( 6 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 64x^2 + 96x + 36$